


One Occasion

by sagaluthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between two hunts</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Occasion

In a different time and place, there were two other men taking a well earned chance to relax. Both were tired and hurting. They wished things would calm down a bit, but knew that would probably not happen, however, right now they would not be of any use if they continued right away to the next hunt. Even they needed to heal and replenish their energy.

They had driven off to an area that seemed to be calm and found a lake. The weather had become warm enough so they could take a bath and not totally freeze their asses off. Where they had lay down in the grass to dry off was still highlighted by sunshine, though the sun was low and quite soon it would disappear behind the trees.

Dean lay with his arms behind his head, looking like he was sleeping, but Sam could tell by his body language that he was aware of their surroundings. The place was peaceful with the main road far away and no cabins close by. Sam had noticed there were a few cabins on the other side of the lake, but he could not tell if they were in use. At least one of them was only a shell.

Sam changed his position, not because he had been uncomfortable, he just wanted to study Dean more closely. They were not moving very much so some of the forest life dared to return back to the area. As every minute passed, it was easier to detect new sounds of the bugs and birds. When Sam thought he taken in Dean enough, he moved closer. It had dropped in temperature and looking up, Sam realized why. The sun had not long left before it would disappear totally behind the trees.

It was a nice sunset. The sun coloured the sky and hit the water so it was glittering.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Dean's voice startled Sam.

"Yeah. How many of these do you think we will get?"

"Probably not too many."

Sam didn't reply, but thought Dean might be right. Sam finally lay down on his back beside Dean. They were lying there skin to skin. Sam put one of his hands on Dean's thigh.

Together they watched as the last rays fought to stay above the tree tops.

"What do you say we get in the car and drive to the nearest motel?" Dean asked as the nice warmth definitely had gone.

"A very good idea and it would be good to get something to eat as well," Sam replied.

Dean moved his arms from under his head, put one hand over Sam's. He took hold of it and then leaned over and kissed Sam. Next they rose and headed to the car.

 

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
